


Thunder, Feel The Thunder (Lightning And The Thunder, Thunder)

by ghostlygone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Short, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygone/pseuds/ghostlygone
Summary: They stare at each other for a second, until another clash of thunder drives Cheryl into her blankets again, her mother freezing in the doorway.Or, Cheryl and Penelope comfort each other during a Thunderstorm
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Penelope Blossom, Past Cheryl Blossom & Jason Blossom
Kudos: 17





	Thunder, Feel The Thunder (Lightning And The Thunder, Thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Can you do a Riverdale one where Cheryl and Penelope comfort each other during a thunderstorm. Like, despite everything they have been through and will go through once the storm is over and their relationship will go back to being strained, the two go to each other to help their fears of the storm. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The next flash of lightning lit up her room, illuminating everything in a strange glow. She was bundled deep in her duvet, wrapped up tightly in all the blankets she could find. She was hoping to block out the sounds of the storm. Cheryl had been terrified of them since she was small, but she had always had Jason to distract her. She would go to her parents, like any other kid, but she knew they would brush her off. Ignoring her and exploiting her weaknesses were there favourite hobbies, besides bribing and manipulating people they thought lesser than them. 

Another rumble of thunder pushes her deeper under the blankets, and she covers her ears with her hands, legs pulled up to her chest. She rocks herself slightly, trying to hum that song that Jason always used to sing to her as he held her tight. She hums it, louder and louder so it blocks out the sound of the rain pounding against her window. 

A banging of doors and loud, hurried muttering echoing through the empty house, in between clashes of thunder, makes her stop her humming. She pulls her hands away from her ears and winces as she sees light flash through her room. There's a loud knock on her door before it bursts open, seconds later, to show Penelope. She's never really liked her mother, but the terrified look on her face and the frantic movements of her arms are enough for her to let her guard down, if only for tonight. 

They stare at each other for a second, until another clash of thunder drives Cheryl into her blankets again, her mother freezing in the doorway. When it's passed, Cheryl runs over to her mother and grabs her by the arm, before dragging her quickly back to her bed. She's not very comfortable having her mother in her room, let alone her bed, but she can feel the fear rolling off her in waves. 

When the lighting strikes again, she holds her mother tight, burying her head in her neck and breathing in the perfume. It's been so long since she's been close enough to smell it, and it comforts her. Her mother seems to unfreeze as she hugs her, and she's about to pull back when her arms wrap around her back and start stroking her hair. She sighs softly, letting herself fully relax against her mom, and it's true.

This is her mom, not her mother. Because her mother would shout and scream at her, before sweetly smiling and tearing her down from the inside, but her mom is hugging her so tightly and stroking her hair so softly it could almost be another person. And she lets herself completely immerse herself in this moment. In _here_ and _now_. Because she knows, deep down, however much it breaks her heart, that tomorrow this will never have happened. 

Her mother will be back and her mom will be nowhere in sight, and they'll both be back to screaming and shouting and manipulating everybody and threatening each other. And she knows she'll miss this _so_ much. So, so much. But for now they're holding each other tight, ignoring the tears streaming down both their faces. They're being family for once in their lives. And she loves it.


End file.
